Many institutions may have a computing ecosystem consisting of a variety of different types of devices and platforms. One example of such a device or platform may be an automated teller machine (ATM). An ATM may be out of cash, its screen may be broken, or its software may have malfunctioned. However, due to the large number of ATMs located in different geographic areas, it may be difficult to identify all the issues associated with the ATMs, much less resolve the issues quickly.